


Формулировка

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, F/M, Routine, Starfleet Academy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Никто не знал Корнуэлл так, как Лорка. Никто не знал Лорку так, как знала Корнуэлл. И ни один цикл лекций по психологии не помог бы Корнуэлл, на самом деле, пожелай Лорка пополнить ею свою коллекцию, сделать ее вишенкой на торте, а по правде — лишь сотой, тысячной галочкой в череде его побед на любовном поприще.





	Формулировка

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: Лорка и Корнуэлл учатся в Академии Звездного Флота

Лорка мог строить из себя кого угодно, но Корнуэлл видела его насквозь.  
  
Если бы не видела, на самом деле, это лишь говорило бы о ее не самых лучших качествах как курсантки Звездного Флота. Если бы не видела, не имела бы права называть себя учащейся психологического отделения. Если бы не видела, не посмела бы произнести в его присутствии слово «друг».  
  
Лорка имел славу бабника, и не просто так: он крутил романы направо и налево с одной, другой, третьей курсанткой, продавщицей мороженого, преподавательницей, и это все — параллельно. Не отрываясь ни от одной барышни, Лорка принимался за новую, не появляясь в своей комнате днями, забывая про учебу — и решая проблему элементарно.  
  
Да, все тем же способом — он спал с преподавательницами, смотрел на них своими обворожительными глазами и дарил им мелкие андорианские растения.  
  
Лорка элегантно выходил из любой ситуации, в которой оказывался, а Корнуэлл... Корнуэлл всегда была рядом.  
  
— И вот примерно так я разрешил этот конфликт, — заканчивая историю, обвел пальцем ободок стакана Лорка и внимательно посмотрел на Корнуэлл.   
  
Та с упреком покачала головой.  
  
— Ты разрушил брак.  
  
— Зато получил зачет по безгравитационному строительству. Зачем, на самом деле, мне этот предмет? — закатил глаза Лорка, но тут же переключился на проходящую мимо официантку. Проследил за ней взглядом, даже отвернулся ненадолго, и Корнуэлл глубоко вздохнула.  
  
Как врач она должна была сохранять спокойствие. Всегда.  
  
Иначе был высок риск сорваться, особенно когда речь шла о... Лорке.  
  
— Предметы всякие нужны, предметы всякие важны.  
  
— Я буду капитаном, Катрина, — усмехнулся Лорка, соизволив снова посмотреть на нее. Корнуэлл только взяла свой стакан и долила немного голубого эля, тут же пригубив. — Капитаном. Не строителем.  
  
— Если ты не будешь знать, как работают строители, ты никогда не станешь капитаном.  
  
— Стану, — ответил еще одним смешком ей Лорка и, подняв свой стакан, подмигнул. — За тебя, прекрасная подруга.  
  
Корнуэлл посмотрела на него устало и печально, ведь, на самом деле, она уже давно перестала реагировать на любые знаки внимания со стороны Лорки.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что, на самом деле, Корнуэлл понимала, как никто иной: если бы Лорка захотел, он бы нашел к ней подход. Он бы обворожил ее, пусть, может, и не в два счета, как других легковерных девиц, но...  
  
Рано или поздно он бы добился своего.  
  
Если бы захотел.  
  
Лорка не привык слушать отказы. Он был умен, красив, остер на язык — господи, он был мечтой любой девушки, и Корнуэлл не была исключением. Но каждый раз, когда она думала о себе и Лорке, в ее сознании возникала защитная стена.  
  
«Так нельзя», думалось ей, и правильно думалось, потому что... Лорка был обворожителен, черт возьми, и он мог бы добиться ее за неделю, может, за месяц.  
  
Никто не знал Корнуэлл так, как Лорка. Никто не знал Лорку так, как знала Корнуэлл. И ни один цикл лекций по психологии не помог бы Корнуэлл, пожелай Лорка на самом деле пополнить ею свою коллекцию, сделать ее вишенкой на торте, а по правде — лишь сотой, тысячной галочкой в череде его побед на любовном поприще.  
  
Или побоище, ведь после Лорки оставались только разбитые сердца и сгоревшие надежды.  
  
— Прежде, чем стать капитаном, — отпила из своего стакана Корнуэлл, не чокаясь, — ты будешь простым солдатом Звездного Флота. И если до того времени ты не научишься понимать ценность каждой специализации в механизме нашей отчизны, что же — ты угробишь свой корабль в первом же бою, Лорка.  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, моя милая Катрина.  
  
— Не называй меня милой.  
  
— Моя великолепная Катрина?  
  
Корнуэлл сдержанно улыбнулась, а потом прижала холодный стакан ко лбу, все еще чувствуя вкус алкоголя во рту.  
  
— Хватит, идиот. Для тебя я лишь друг...  
  
— ... И всегда им останешься, да-да, — недовольно повел плечами Лорка, продолжая за ней фразу, а потом и вовсе махнул рукой, снова отпивая из стакана.  
  
Корнуэлл внимательно проследила за каждым его движением — уверенным, властным, даже... Чересчур.  
  
— Я не настолько глупа, чтобы попасться в твои сети, Габриэль.  
  
— Но это не значит, что я не могу делать тебе комплименты, — игриво возразил Лорка, вставая со своего кресла, и, сделав пару неровных шагов, упал на диван рядом с Корнуэлл.  
  
От него шел жар, и Корнуэлл ощущала его всем телом. Да, ей хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но она и правда была умна, а потому лишь незаметно отодвинулась.  
  
Лорка иногда слишком уж провоцировал ее, непонятно на что надеясь.  
  
— Не значит. Но и руки, — ловко поймала Корнуэлл его запястье, крепко сжимая Лорку уже в паре сантиметров от своего плеча, — распускать не надо.  
  
— Я же по-дружески...  
  
— Как по-дружески от тебя чуть не забеременела Агата из восьмой группы навигаторов? — строго отозвалась Корнуэлл.  
  
Лорка молча покачал головой, улыбнулся и снова поднес стакан к губам, а Корнуэлл хлебнула из своего. Напиток обжигал горло, спускаясь через грудь в живот, оставался острой испариной на языке и отдавался глупостью в голове; да, она глупела, выпивая, как и все люди, но бдительность не теряла никогда.  
  
Когда стакан опустел, она взяла изящную склянку с элем и долила себе еще, продолжая выпивать, а Лорка просто откинулся на спинку дивана и устало смотрел на нее.  
  
Черт возьми, Корнуэлл бы никогда не смогла понять этого взгляда. Невзрачная, умная, но прекрасная и великолепная, как и сказал Лорка, она манила его, притягивала, казалась... Лучшей. Самой лучшей.  
  
Той, которая была достойна кого-то большего, чем Лорка. Кого-то себе под стать.  
  
— И если ты думаешь, — чуть приспустила на лицо свои мягкие волосы Корнуэлл, крепче сжимая стекло стакана пальцами, — что, набравшись, я с тобой пересплю, ты очень ошибаешься.  
  
Она бросила на Лорку задорный, но отчего-то печальный взгляд, и усмехнулась. Тот ответил ей таким же смешком, а потом все-таки обнял одной рукой. На сей раз Корнуэлл не была против, и Лорка легонько звякнул краем своего стакана о ее и тихо произнес:  
  
— За мою гениальную подругу, прошедшую апробацию на год раньше сокурсников.  
  
— Такая формулировка нравится мне куда больше, — согласилась Корнуэлл, снова отворачиваясь, и влила в себя еще пару глотков голубой жидкости.  
  
Корнуэлл не могла понять, что она действительно нравилась Лорке. И, возможно, это было тем единственным, что его останавливало — а не плоская грудь, синяки под глазами и слишком независимый для леди характер.  
  
Корнуэлл действительно было не понять, и Лорка был этому искренне рад.


End file.
